warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:LRV M23
hmm... Maybe write it's purpose on why it was built, get rid of the burst cannon and keep the assault cannon. Perhaps deployed when the gravity interferes with landspeeder engines. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Is that a picture of a Halo vehicle? (I dunno i dont play the game) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 23:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ya its a pic of a warthog Doombringer99 00:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 It occurs to me that the Warthog is a bit of a dodgy thing for Space Marines to ride and drive in. It's too exposed and is quite clearly designed for regular-sized humans, not power armoured giants. --Solbur 00:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) spartans are space marine sized spuersoilders, remember? if this can fit a halo 3 spartan, is can fita space marine easy.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Exhibit A and Exhibit B. Go compare. --Solbur 01:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Spacemarins are bigger, and a helluvalot bulkier, than a spartan. Doombringer99 01:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 the Halo "warthog" can seat spartans with leg and arm room, they can fit 3 space marines cause i made a scale model ^^ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Looking through some stuff spartans from Halo weigh about 1400 lbs as compared to 2000-3000 plus for space marines (in their power suits of course) Also consider the 7 foot spartan to the 9 foot space marine. 2 feet may not seem like a lot but that puts their heads way on out there and their legs would be very cramped. Let's not forget about the freakishly tall ones that are at 13 feet. Also consider that the Imperium technology isn't as gracile as the UNSC's. All in all it Space Marines wouldn't fit. What purpose would there be for a small vehicle with a stubber? Rhino's are very prolific and profide more room, more troops, heavier armor, and better weaponry and utilize a similar method of transporting those inside. Patriot398 09:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Though it would be fine for IG forcesPatriot398 09:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) 1) There are only a few space marines over 7feet tall, and none of them are in my chapter. 2) Its stubber/heavy bolter for the imperial guard crewed M23s and an assault cannon for the M23 Astartes. 3) rhinos are very cramped on the inside, and no rhino has assault cannon or heavy bolter weaponry, all they have is a opintle mounted storm bolter--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) GW specifically says they are over 7'. 8'-9' I would imagine is average with power armor. Unless you want to run with having a mutation for being unusually short for marines. Didn't catch the assault cannon, sorry about that. I guess its an option but seating a couple of marines as change for an assault cannon you may as well run landspeeders instead. It just makes less sense for the Marines as Rhinos still offer more troops, more armor, and decent support power. Power projection is far less with the Hog than with a Rhino. 2 maybe 3 bolters with an assault cannon is a deal less than 8 bolters + spec wep + heavy wep+ storm bolter.Makes sense with the guard but I'm not good with their fluff, but a mobile heavy bolter mount would be great for them, particularly if it's a fast attack unit.Patriot398 20:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) well i dont know where you get your info, but i havent seen anything that says they're over 7feet tall--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:48, December 10, 2009 (UTC) nice... i know alot about halo and yes thats a worthog. i do hope you put that in for humor purposes cause i bust a gut when i saw it.